Split In Two
by inulover
Summary: Inuyasha gets split in two. One evil Inuyasha, and one good Inuyasha. They are both equal in power, but one is willing to defend, while the other wants to destroy. Will Kagome and the others help him without hurting him?
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha wandered through the woods by Kaede's village. He was,as usual, waiting for Kagome to come back. This time she even promise to be back on time, but as of now she was 10 minutes late. Overhead the clouds grew darker and darker, and he kept having a feeling something bad was going to happen, but another part of him thought something good was going to happen. _what is going on!_ he thought testily. A moment later a bright light lit up the sky followed by a loud _BOOM _then a scream. It sounded like Kagome. He immidiately ran towards the Bone Eaters well. Kagome sat beside it, eyes huge, shaking.

"Whats wrong? What happened?" He questioned looking around.

"N-nothing, just, the lightning hit..Right beside the well.."

Inuyasha looked to one side of the well and saw nothing, so he looked to the other and saw a pitch black burn mark by the edge of the well. "You're lucky you didn't get hit, You should pay more attention..."

Kagome stood up and glared at him, "Pay..More...Attention?" She snapped, "I was coming through the well! How was I supposed to know!" She kept taking steps towards him angrily.

Inuyasha put both hands up, "Okay, Okay," He said backing off slowly. Instantly he felt calm, he wasn't even upset about anything, but a moment ago he was...mad at everything...

Kagome broke through his thoughts, "Where is Sango and the others?" She asked him.

"In Kaede's hut, _waiting_, Like I was," He muttered

"Do you want me to say the S word?"

"Feh.."

Inuyasha walked over to the well and picked up her 'backpack' and began his way back to the village. It had been 5 months after They Defeated Naraku and Inuyasha still wondered why Kagome still came back. But, of course, he was oblivious to how she felt towards him. He looked back and noticed Kagome just standing where she was..Staring at him..

"WHAT!" He snapped

"Y-you, your clothes just turned all black...then back to normal...Are you okay?" She asked, reaching her hand out to touch him, but she wouldnt step towards him.

"Yeah, I'm fine, now lets go.." He looked back and she hadnt moved, "Now would be good.." Kagome nodded and caught up to him. The walk to Kaede's village seemed so much longer, with all her thoughts and the piercing silence.. It was strange how he just changed, Could he be turning to a full demon? No, She thought, He kept his same clothes last time..Then whats going on?

"Are you gunna stand out there all day and catch a cold or are you coming in?" Inuyasha asked standing inside the hut looking at her.

Kagome looked up as he broke through her thoughts. She didn't even realize it had started to rain, or that Inuyasha cared enough to say anything, she only nodded and walked inside to be greeted by her friends.


	2. Chapter 2

While Lady Kaede made her soup, the group had a small recap on what happened before they got to the hut. Kaede listened as she stirred and waited to hand out the dinner.

"So, you mean he turned black?" Miroku asked, trying to piece what was going on together..

"Well, no, and yes...See, His hair turned black, like he does when he turns human, but he still had his doggy-ears," Kagome glared at Inuyasha when she heard him snort, "And his clothes turned black, but not him, I didn't see what the front of him looked like because I was behind him..But it was weird, everything felt, I don't know how to exactly describe it...not Bad, but like..." Kagome groaned in frustration...

"Like everything lost it's 'good'?" Lady Kaede said as she passed out the soup to the group. When Kagome nodded, Kaede finished passing out the soup and thought for a moment, "It seems ye do have a good side Inuyasha..."

"Feh, You thought otherwise?" Inuyasha muttered.

"Well, I never knew you had a 'good side' Inuyasha!" Shippo piped in and then yelped in pain as Inuyasha hit him on the head.

"No one asked you Shippo.." Inuyasha growled.

"Both of You stop.." Kaede said and sat down with the group, "This is rather strange, I've only heard of this once before, but this was long ago, and I'm not even sure if it truly happened..You can never trust rumors, now can you?"

"So, what do you think is happening? Is he like, going to have mood swings? Good one minute, bad the next?" Miroku asked looking over his bowl. Sango and Kagome laughed at that, Inuyasha? Having mood swings? He has them already, but, well, at least he can relate to us now, Kagome thought.

Kaede shushed the two girls and looked at Inuyasha, "Well, Yes and No, You will have 'mood swings' for a little bit, but then...well, I guess I should tell you before this happens, if it does..B-

"Spit it out, Hag!" Inuyasha snapped.

"SIT!" Kagome sad then continued to eat her soup, while registering what she's heard. Inuyasha groaned and sat back up, glaring at Kagome.

"As I was saying, if this were to happen, you're mood swings would stop, and you would become two. One 'good' Inuyasha, and one 'bad' Inuyasha, but as of now, i dont know how it will turn out, how 'good' or 'bad' you would be, I mean.."

"What would be funny is if his 'bad' form was human and his 'good' form was Demon.." Sango said as Kagome nodded with her.

"What makes you think I wont be both full demons?" Inuyasha asked staring at Sango coldly.

"Well, you're HALF demon, one HUMAN mother and one DEMON father..It kinda fits.."

"She's right Inuyasha, thats probably how this will work out, But we'll be right by your side, the whole time!" Kagome said

Miroku watched them chat back and forth and stopped, "Yes, Kagome, But which side will you be on?"

"Um, well, what do you mean?"

"You said you'd be by his side the whole time, but which side? Good or Bad?"

They all sighed with defeat, "Inuyasha, what have you gotten yourself into this time?" Shippo said and hid behind Kagome for protection.

"I didn't do anything!" Inuyasha stomped his foot, like a little kid upset about not getting what he wanted. He froze when he noticed they all were staring at him, eyes huge. "WHAT!" He asked panicked.

"Y-you just split in two, for a second anyway..so, I take it, you are going to split in two..." Sango stared, amazed.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, "Sango was right, your bad side was the human form, and your good side was the human form...This may help, you know? Since you're Demon form is much stronger the your human side? right?" She seemed unsure about her own statement.


End file.
